


The Scummy second-born

by Cinnamon_bunz



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Bullying, Depression, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_bunz/pseuds/Cinnamon_bunz
Summary: "scum bag""Worthless""The absolute worst"Mammon the second born of the demon brothers is always treated harshly by his six brothers.Why you ask?Because of his sin; GreedIt makes no sense, no one gets upset when Beel is hungry all the time or when Belphie sleeps anywhere not when Asmo goes and parties all night and flirts with almost every one. Not when lucifer sticks to his pride too damn much.And if anyone else does their respective sin it's expected and no one comes to complain about it.But not him...Or.Mammon might seem as the type to let others words effect him but they do and it stings
Relationships: Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	The Scummy second-born

* * *

"scum bag"

"Worthless"

"The absolute worst"

"Idiot"

Mammon the second born of the demon brothers is always treated harshly by his six brothers.

Why you ask?

Because of his sin; Greed.

It makes no sense, no one gets upset when Beel is hungry all the time or when Belphie sleeps anywhere not when Asmo goes and parties all night and flirts with almost every one. Not when lucifer sticks to his pride too damn much.

And if anyone else does their respective sin it's expected and no one comes to complain about it.

But not him...

The world never understood that he too was acting how he should. it wasn't his fault that urge hit him when it came to money, it became like a hole he can't fill unless he is greedy about it.

They should be able to understand they too have their sins that they can't control so why were they getting mad at him for something he can't control?

_they don't_

* * *

It was breakfast time, could be one of the most relaxing times of the days or one of the most chaotic depending on who you ask, for the demon brothers definitely chaotic, there was always some sort of bickering there, or straight up an argument.

Lucifer looked as angry as he always did as he looked at his younger brothers. Belphie with his head on the table dozing off for the sixth time he gave up on asking him to wake up and eat, Beel with his appetite always as hungry as always. Levi was babbling about something way too fast you couldn't even know what the hell he was talking about but the words, Ruri-chan, anime, and quality were repeated multiple times not that anyone was paying enough attention. Satan too engrossed with the book he got from the human world to even touch his breakfast. Mammon was counting money under the table from his last gambling which he _surprisingly_ managed to win, one of those rare occasions but he can't say it wasn't welcome.

Lucifer sighed. As he noticed the missing brother

"where is Asmodeus?" He asked.

"Don' know" said mammon 

"Didn't see him since this morning" chimed satan 

"No clue" levi said stopping his talking for a second. 

Beel mumbled something of "don't know" but he couldn't tell because his mouth was full 

Belphie was sound asleep so he didn't give a reply.

"Beel, I told you many times to not talk with your mouth fu-" lucifer prepared his lecture but was cut off with a loud shriek that came from Asmodeus's room and the high pitched scream definitely belonged to him too. 

"What now?"he sighed as he got up making his way to the fifth born's room his brothers following behind him, in belphie's case he was being dragged by his older twin Beel.

"WHERE IS IT!?" he continued to frantically say as he emptied the contacts of his bag on the bed. The room was a mess! 

Clothes all over the place, products of skin care and hair were scattered around.

That was so unlike him! The avatar of lust preferred to keep his room clean and neat all the time, pretty and aesthetically pleasing, incase he wanted to post something on devilgram.

So this was a red flag.

"Asmo what in the devildom is wrong with ya, man?" Mammon asked 

"What is wrong?? WHAT IS WRONG??" He snapped back.

"Eek!" Mammon squeaked as he raised his hands in surrender.

**"Asmodeus Explain,"**

Lucifer demanded in his scary time you could basically see the evil aura surrounding him. He wasn't the type to play games around so he needed people to be as straight as possible with him.

"Lucifer this is horrible" he whined 

"My precious, perfume me and solomon went shopping and I found it, it was a true gemstone-"

"Solomon and I" satan said 

"What..?" Asmo asked puzzled 

"My bad it's solomon and I not me And solomon" satan explained

"I am on the verge of a break down and you are worried about my grammatical construction?" Asmodeus asked as he sighed taking a shaky breath "anyway "solomon and I" found it and it was made of one of the rarest flowers in devildom that only grows every one thousand years-" he said sobbing like someone who lost a loved one. "And then- I open my bags and it's gone! My precious perfume, it smelled beautiful and it was so expensive" he said upon hearing the word. Most of them assumed the same thing.

"Mammon" they all said at the time except for Asmo who was still breaking down.

"What?" He asked 

" _Jeez you a really the worst_ " Levi said 

" _A true scumbag_ " satan sighed 

" _What an idiot mammon_ " belphie frowned 

" _That wasn't nice_ " Beel looked at Asmo with sympathy.

"Mamoooon..?" Lucifer said in his warning tone.

"I didn' do it!" He argued 

"And you are lying too?" Lucifer snarled 

"I didn't though!" He said frantically hoping someone would believe him.

" What about the huge amount of money at the breakfast table, you can't convince us it was gambling since you always lose that's why you are always in debt" levi said 

"I did win! It was a gamblin' I didn't sell his damn perfume, ya gotta believe me!" He said but he was met with faces of rejection and hatred.

"For diavolo's sake are you hearing yourself?" Satan remarked 

"Agh! You are such a _scumbag I hate you! And I am ashamed I am even related to you, you scum bag!_ " Asmo cried.

"Mammon you will be punished for not only stealing but for lying too" lucifer declared as he glared as his younger brother.

" _What a moron"_

_"Idiot"_

_"The worst_ " 

Their words cut like thorns why though? He was used to it, used to them thinking the worst of him, even if he did nothing wrong.

He sighed 

_there is only too much he can take before he snaps._

"I said I didn' do it! Fucking damn it, how in hell would I have known he had that shitty perfume?! Even if I did see the perfume how would I have known it cost Fortune?? I already said the money was from gambling, and ya guys don't want to believe me!" He screamed 

"Ya always assume the worst of me, I am the avatar of fucking greed, how else am I supposed to act...? That's all I can do, you are never blamed for acting upon yer sins but when I do, I am scummy, I am the worst ya keep saying the worst things about me right to my face as if you forget I am a person too! I still have feeling even you never acknowledged them! If I am such a bother to you I will leave but ya can't keep treatin' me like that for something I can't control." He said his voice cracking with emotions. Emotions he had been burying deep under guess it blossomed after all. Tears rolled down his face he hadn't even noticed when he had started crying, but he felt it his body racked with sobs.

They all froze at the outburst definitely not the reaction they were expecting. 

"Mammon..." Levi began

"No fuck it" he said as he left the room slamming the door behind him

"Shit" lucifer cursed 

The silence was thick in the room no one knew what to say about the situation.

The sniffles from Beel were the sound that brought them back.

"Mammon had been feeling like this and he didn't tell us" he said wiping tears off his face, Beel was always the kindest and the most sensitive one he wasn't as harsh as the others when it came to insults but he was extremely blunt at times and didn't know how to filter his words.

"We were the ones causing him his suffering, he must have felt like he couldn't trust us enough to tell us it was bothering him" satan explained

"We didn't notice this at all, he always seemed unaffected with our insults and names like they bounced off him with no damage done, smiling like an idiot" Levi said looking at the ground

Before more discussions evolved.

Asmo's phone rang.

**solomon ❤️**

He picked it up.

"Hello" he said his voice unnaturally strained 

"Hey asmo- what's wrong with you voice?" The sorcerer asked 

"Nothing nothing," he sniffed

"Are you sure ?" He asked 

"Yes, why did you call me, not saying I don't enjoy listening to your voice" he said as he tried best to pull his act together

"Oh right! Remember last night when you came over here? I think you accidentally put one of your shopping bags with mine" he said

"Wha-"

"You know that bag from that cosmetics store? Hold on it had the lipstick, body cream and that perfume you really liked" solomon said 

Asmo's eyes widened he already believed it wasn't mammon after his outburst but now it felt like a slap on the face.

"Asmo?" He asked 

"Yeah, I am sorry sweetheart, can you bring it with you to R.A.D I will pick it up from you there" he said as he did his best not to cry pathetically.

"Alright, but keep in mind I know something is up we will take about it later though cuz I think I burnt the food!" He said as a bunch of shuffling was heard.

Like the phone was tossed. 

Before Asmo hung up he heard the sounds of yelling that sounded like luke's "I told you to leave the cooking to me and that you are banned from the kitchen solomon!" The little angel yelled, asmo could picture how the angry chiuaua probably looked.

"He didn't take it" he admitted guilty as tears collected in the corner of his eyes

"Alright we can all agree we messed up" leviathan said.

Gaining nods from his brothers.

Lucifer had been extremely quite since the outburst which wasn't like him at all.

"Maybe we should apologize we have been too harsh on him" satan admitted.

"Is an apology gonna be enough though? I mean our words must have stung alot" levi said he was one of the closest brothers to the avatar of greed they always bickered and called each other's names but levi might have over did it and he wasn't the only one.

"No it won't, we need to prove that we actually mean our apology" finally after what felt like ages Lucifer spoke.

"Hmm, I am gonna make mammon's favorite food" Beel suggested.

"Not a bad idea, I will come to make sure you don't accidentally eat it" Belphie added 

"Oh~" Asmo chimed "I will get him some skin care products he is a model for majolish after all!" He smiled.

"I guess I could let him game with me" Levi said being the tsundere he is.

Satan nodded "I know he is not a fan of reading but I know a book he might be interested in" 

"Good " lucifer said as he walked away "hm? Where are you going luci?" Asmo asked 

"I need to talk with him" was all he said before he left heading to his younger brother's room.

He could hear some sniffling behind the door and some shuffling.

He took a deep breath as he sighed, knocking on the door.

But no reply.

_Stubborn_

Lucifer knew he was in there he already heard him and he didn't bother to stop the shuffling.

"Mammon I am coming in" he announced before opening the door.

The second born had his back to lucifer a bag which he stuffed with his s clothes and some random items that lucifer had no idea why he would even take.

"Mamm-" he began

"Look if ya came here to lecture me about snapping earlier and shoutin' then save it I am gonna be off your case soon anyway" he said lucifer hated how broken he sounded.

No matter how much he denies it mammon was his favorite out of all his brothers he would never admit it but he cared about him and no matter how much he punished he was the first to kill whoever dared hurt him but it was them all along they were hurting him.

"No that's not it, I actually came to apologise" he said 

Mammon finally turned to face him, his eyes were puffy and red from crying, he looked awful. It made lucifer's (cold evil) heart clench.

"Oh? Really" the tone of sarcasm was clear in his tone "did the great lucifer decide to take his time and grace us with his presence and actually apologize??well save it for those who care" He snapped.

Lucifer's face unwavered.

"I am sick of you always treatin' me like shit, out of everyone ya watched me like a damn hawk judging everything I do and pushin' me around. Like I am nothin'!" Mammon "did you actually take a moment to think about I felt about all this or did that not even cross yer mind??" Mammon's tears fell once again.

"I was wrong" he admitted "what I did was wrong you didn't deserve it, I am Sorry, I knew I wanted to punish you for your actions but it was too much" he said 

Mammon's eyes widened as he chocked on his sobs.

"You might have done what you had to do because of your sin but it bothered me, I know that if I didn't punish you, you would go further into this and you might get in danger so I pushed you away, but it was too much, I know we all call you names and insult you but we never tell you that you are good enough, that you sometimes are one of the most reliable people, you support us, and no matter how annoying you might be you are still one of the nicest people ever so mammon I was wrong" lucifer said.

Mammon was fully breaking down now.

Lucifer sighed as he wrapped his arms around his younger brother.

"Tell anyone I said that or did what I did and I will kill you" lucifer said half joking.

Mammon snorted as his tears dampened lucifer's shirt. They stayed like that for a while.

"Thanks big bro" mammon said as he patted away having stopped crying a while ago.

"Anytime" he smiled a rare look on lucifer's face.

"I Told you Beel that isn't edible!" they heard from the kitchen.

"But I am hungry!" 

"No! It's wood it won't even taste good!" 

"Well that lasted for eight minutes that's a new record" lucifer said earning a chuckle from the second born.

"Well that's whatcha ya get for living with us" mammon remarked 

"I know" lucifer sighed.

They arrived the other brothers apologized as well. And Asmo gave him a tight hug as he apologized and asked if mammon wanted a kiss to show how sorry he really was mammon declined immediately "I am good the skin stuff are enough" he had said.

Eating the breakfast, not peacefully but as normal as things got in their house.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I'm this is my first fic ever, so feedback is very appreciated! And yes this is inspired and based of the SSR card "way too many insult" I just wanted some fluff and bonding. And yeah hope you enjoyed it


End file.
